


No shirt no service

by BlindHawkeye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, F/M, Fenrir has no shirt, How Do I Tag, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Shenanigans, The Author Regrets Nothing, but also amused, emma is mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindHawkeye/pseuds/BlindHawkeye
Summary: Emma Lupin asks Fenrir Greyback on a date, she should have been more specific with her instructions for what he should wear!
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Emma Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymoonyandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Marauder's Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216190) by [mymoonyandstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonyandstars/pseuds/mymoonyandstars). 



> If you have not read any of mymoonyandstars story then what are you even doing here, just go read that and once you enjoy it come back here. If for some reason you have not red Moons story and you still want to read this first hear is the most important things that are different from Harry Potter.  
> Emma Lupin, one of the main characters, is Remus Lupin’s child and a half werewolf.  
> Fenrir Gray back is a flipping creep, and just like in the harry potter books is a werewolf.  
> Fenrir wants Emma to be his mate and Emma is playing along for safety  
> I am taking right off from around Chapter 32 of the marauder’s child right around here. “If Emma did things right, she could come to terms with the things she would have to do well before they ever had to happen. If she could help others and make their lives easier, it did not matter. She would join Fenrir's pack if she had to. If it meant she could live another day, it was not like she had not learned to start finding happiness wherever she was. She was throwing every moral she had entirely out the window, but if her family was safe, she did not care. Emma cared for her family more than anything, and she would do anything for them.  
> Fenrir would never see it coming”
> 
> Finally, just go read mymoonyandstars story if you have not yet, all that this is is me playing around with her characters

Emma was going to panic, no that is not right, she was already panicking.

“Emma, why don’t you invite the creepy werewolf that you are barely putting up with out on a date, this is your brightest plan yet,” she muttered to herself. “Just a few mor days, and I will be at Hogwarts where there is no Fenrir,” she continued. Emma was pacing back and forth across the floor of her room in Persephone’s house. She had made a bad decision, but if it worked out, her standing with Fenrir and his belief in what she had sed before will only get grater. She had asked Fenrir out on a date with her, well that is not the words that she put it in but nun the less that was what was happening. Two days previous she had not only made up her mind to play along with Fenrir’s game, but to start her own in a way. She was going to Play Fenrir using all the skills that he taught her. Her bright idea was to say “why don’t we do something together Fen, before I go back to school. I won’t be seeing you for such a long time once I am back at Hogwarts,” and now she was here.

She smoothed down the sides of her dress and looked in the mirror. “It will be simple, we aren’t even going to a wizarding restaurant so no one will recognize us,” she continued with her anxious muttering. “all that we are doing is going to a dam muggal Italian restaurant, what could go wrong.”

“Is my little rabbit nervous about the big bad wolf,” Emma herd from behind her. She jerked around and saw Fenrir standing in her doorway.

“we got to go. we need to leave right now,” Emma snarled. “I told you to be here 20 minutes ago, where have you been?” She stormed over to Fenrir and started to push him back the way he came from.

“you told me I had to wear a tie for whatever blastid thing you are making me go to,” he shot back. “do you think I own a tie, of course not.”

Emma stopped “you are wearing it, right?”

“of course, I am, though I am starting to miss when you were afraid of me so you wouldn’t dare push me around or give me clothing requirements,” he replied as he shucks off Emma’s hands and started to walk by his own volition.

Emma stormed off ahead of him and continued, “well I would have us apperate, but it is close and for all of my luck a muggal would catch sight of us once we appeared.” She stormed out the door leading the way for Fenrir. He had his hands in his pockets as he stocked off behind her.

“where are you taking me anyway,” Fenrir asked as they walked down the street. “It is clear that we are not going to anywhere magical.”

Emma turned her head to look back at him, “I guess that you will see, won’t you.” They continued in silence for a few mor blocks until they arrived across the street from the restaurant. Emma stopped and spun on her heal to look back at Fenrir.

“so, we are going in there,” she sed while point across the street. “This place is not magic, and there are only so many times that you can tell your waiter that you just saw a werewolf movie before they start think that one of us is crazy, so no magic or wolf talk, ok?

“this is not my first rodeo Rabbit,” he replied while crossing the street. “if I could not handle a few muggales, I would have been sent to an asylum a long, long time ago.”

Emma was hoping that Fenrir’s words were serious, and not like her Papa. At this point, there was nothing else that she could do. Fenrir grabbed the handle of the door and held it open for her, and she did not know if that was still him thinking that Emma was giving in and was going to become his mate, or if it was him playing along with the muggal thing. Once they went inside there was a desk with a person checking people in.

“do you have a reservation?” the worker asked them. 

Emma stepped forward and replied, “yes, it should be under Emma as the name.”

“let me see…yes! Party for two, right?” the worker asked.

“That’s right,” Emma replied.

“your table should be ready in 5 minutes, please put your jackets on the coat rack over two the left and your server will be with you promptly,” the worker replied as he headed off deeper into the restaurant. Emma and Fenrir walked over to the coat rack and Emma hung up her coat, but she could not believe what she saw when she turned around. Fenrir was wearing suit pants and jacket, he was even wearing a tie, but he was not wearing a shirt. Emma just stood there Jaw wide open in shock as Fenrir hung up his coat and turned around.

Fenrir looked around is if he was confused at what he did wrong, or if Emma was looking at someone else, and then asked, “What is your problem Rabbit?” Just then the wader walked out to lead them to their table, looks at Fenrir, and drops all of their menus.


	2. Fenrir is clearly a Carin .

Ser …where is your shirt, you know that you are in public right now right?” the waiter exclaimed in shock. The majority of the tables in the restaurant had a clear view of the check in section, and now the restaurant was silent. Nearly all of the people were just in shock.

“I am so sorry ,” Emma exclaimed in embarrassment, “If you could just give us a minute we will be right back.” Emma turned on her heal and glared at Fenrir. She then whispered as she walked right back toward the door, “grab your jacket and come outside with me, right now!”

“what is the big deal?” Fenrir asked in a loud voice to seaming everyone. “Me and my girl are here, I got a tie, we have money, just take us to our table and let us order some food already. As he was talking, he grabbed Emma by the back collar of her jacket, just like a cat grabbing a kitten by the scruff of their neck.

“where do you think that you are going missy,” he says to Emma in annoyance, “you are the one who asked for me to come with you to this stupid muggal restaurant and now you are trying to get me to leave, what is with you?”

“Fenrir I specifically told you to look presentable, and what do you do, you embarrass me in front of a tun of strangers,” Emma yelled in response.

“I did everything that you asked, I am wearing a tie, I brushed my hair, what else is there?”

“A god Dam shirt ever think of that,” Emma replied. Emma looked around her and noticed all of the people in the restaurant now watching them. The people who were pretending not to pay attention to their argument out of respect were now staring with the rest of the restaurant, and some others were filming on their phones.

“This was an offal idea and I see that now, can we just go?” Emma asked. Emma was trying to walk away from the train on fire of a night that this was becoming but sadly, fen still had a hold of her jacket. She then unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off, but Fenrir was not paying Emma any attention, but he was staring down the worker. 

“you there, I want to speak to someone in charge,” he sed.

“ok? I will go get my manager,” The worker sed in confusion.

Emma stepped around to the front of Fenrir and started to try to get him to by pushing him out of the restaurant but he was not budging. It was like a squirl trying to move a Tree, it could try, but that tree was not going to go anywhere. Emma sune gave up and as the manager walked over sulked over to the corner of the waiting area to hide.

The manager started to try to express to Fenrir why he could not be there, “Is there something that I can help you with, I think that my staff was clear in till you put on a shirt you can’t…”

Fenrir interrupted him, “Yes there is something that you can help me with just let me eat here.”

Emma was just done with Fenrir’s shit, so she started to storm off and said, “Do you know what Fenrir, I am done. You can stay here and yell all that you want but I am just going.”

“I thought you wanted to eat here Emma,” he said in response, “isn’t that the reason that we are here in the first place.”

“we would be sitting down right now if you had put on a shirt,” Emma replied as she opened the door.

“where are you Even going?” he asked.

“I do not know, but I am not staying here any longer,” she yelled to Fenrir over her shoulder. “Do you know what, I am going to go to target, If I can not get a drink here you best believe that I am going to get a soda somehow.” With that she slammed the door and stormed off.

As Emma stormed off Fenrir went from being a big scary man, To A big scary confused man verry fast and just stared in the direction that Emma went in.”

“Mister…” The manager sed nervously, “you are still not welcome here.” Fenrir turned his head and glared. then with a noys and a turn, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more! this was fun!


End file.
